


My Newest Plaything

by BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf



Series: Modern Fantasies [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dollification, Dolls, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf/pseuds/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf
Summary: Entering a haunted house is fine, unless there's an equally haunted doll looking for her newest toy...





	My Newest Plaything

“Dare ya, Kelly! Double dog dare ya!”

Kelly sighed. Not only was her friend Mika a bit of a brat, she also picked up the oddest phrases. Who the heck even _says_ “Double dog dare” anymore? But still, she looked back at Mika, and then at the house. Then back at Mika, one eyebrow quirked well above her rounded spectacles.

“Lemme get this straight. You're daring me, to spend the night in this abandoned house, because it's haunted? What do _I_ get if I do it?”

Mika blinked, then steepled her index fingers together and looked away. She... Hadn't thought of that. Kelly sighed, and Mika turned bright red. Normally this went better than thi- “AHA!”

Kelly stepped back. Mika had gotten an idea. It never went well when Mika got an idea.

“I'll give you... My wand. Give it to ya. I _knoooow_ you've been eyeing it! Ehehehe...”

It was Kelly's turn to blush and look away. Not only was Mika right (How the heck could she afford one as good as Mika's?), more to the point, she'd sealed the dare. Mika and Kelly were friends with benefits, but Kelly had been uncertain about being tied up. _That_ was what was waiting for her if she lost.

Well, she'd have to at least _try_ now. Looking stern, she nodded at Mika, then spoke. “You _did_ at least bring me a bedroll and some snacks, right?”

Mika merely grinned, and pointed to her backpack.

_Welp_. Last excuse gone, Kelly shouldered the backpack, and started striding away. “See you in the morning then, _brat_.”

“Heeeeyyyy, no fair! Buuuut see ya soooon!” Kelly sighed. Mika really _was_ a brat, sometimes. But she did like her. She was at the house now, and honestly... It didn't look that worse for ware. The windows were dusty, but unbroken, and the wood had merely hardened some. Since Mika had gone, there wouldn't be any problem sleeping _outside_ if the door was jammed. Doors did tha-

She gripped the handle, and the door swung, smoothly open. Not even a groan. She sighed. Okay... _This_ door didn't do that.

Hefting her backpack, she looked around. The house was large, and spacious, but most of all, it was _empty_. There were seemingly no furnishings left. She sighed. _Those snacks had better be good_. Squaring her shoulders, she set to exploring for _somewhere_ decent looking, while it was still light enough.

_Later_...

Kelly had explored... Almost all of the house. And what she had found could best be described as “Jack” and “Shit.” She'd even muttered as much, a few times. Spacious rooms, well appointed (but dusty floors), and not a _single_ piece of furniture. She was about to give up hope, and just lay down, when she opened the next door, right at the back of the house, and found... A big difference.

Curtains. A table. A comfortable sofa. And, on that sofa... A doll? Life-sized, it looked... Well, it looked kinda hot, to be honest. A busty gothic lolita, with her voluminous red skirt not hiding what was clearly a bulge. Kelly couldn't stop staring, and her backpack fell to her side, her cheeks turning beet red. Hurriedly, she closed the door behind her, dropped her backpack, and stepped closer.

She was _really well made_. Pale skin, deep red hair, curly and voluminous, and her dress was made of quality materials. She looked like she'd been untouched by time, and Kelly couldn't help but reach out, and touch her face.

The doll's eyes _flicked_ open, and Kelly, startled, fell on her ass in shock. She tried to rationalise it. Maybe it had... Been that the eyelids were...

All that flew away, as the doll _smiled_ , and spoke. Its voice rang like a bell, a pleasant, light contralto.

“Oh! Are you my new playmate?”

Kelly's eyes widened, and she instinctively backed up a little. “P-p-playmate? I just... I was dared, er... ahh... Tocomeinherepleasedon'thurtme!” The last words rushed out of her mouth in a torrent, and the doll's response?

Laughter. A tinkling of bells, a sound of joy. She remained seated, but one arm lifted, and her hand waved. “Hurt you? Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. You are perfectly safe, and I'm sure you have a lot of questions.” She tilted her head, and giggled. “Assuming, I would start, with 'Why are you a doll that talks?' That's usually the first one I get asked, and then most people run away. I've always wanted to ask why I'm so scary to people!” Her tone was more of disappointed confusion than anything threatening, so Kelly... Felt reassured. This wasn't a _monster_ doll, then, like she'd seen in movies. She was (her glance involuntarily moved to that bulge again) _something else_. Still sitting backward, she squared her shoulders as best she could.

“I... I mean, that _is_ a good question, and I would like to know if you do, but...” She gulped, and pressed on “I... I'd rather know what you mean by 'playmate.'” Again, that light peal of giggling.

“Ohhhh? Well, I can certainly explain _that_ , although you're quite right, I _don't_ really know how I came to be. But, well... You won't run if I stand up, will you? I'd like to show you more directly what I mean... Without coming any closer.”

Kelly looked away a little. “I... We'll both stand up, yeah.” She pushed down on one hand, and stood, and the doll... Stood also, smoothly and gracefully. This was still weird as heck, but... She didn't make a move, so that was good. Right?

“Mmmm... I can see you're not all _that_ convinced. But that's okay, I can stay right here while I show you.” And, so saying, she dropped her hands to the belt of her skirt, and, with a quick, practiced movement... Dropped the whole thing. Kelly's eyes widened. What was revealed was a thick, smooth... _Big_ dick. And it was clearly functional, because it was already dripping small drops of white, sticky cum. She was, at this point, expecting what came next.

“As you might have guessed, my dear, I've been so lonely all this time. So... Pent up. All the others ran away, and I haven't seen anybody in _years_. I could see you eyeing this, and I could give it you, as long as you want it. That's all I ask.”

Kelly wasn't really sure what to make of all this. I mean, a haunted house _actually_ being haunted? By a doll that simply wanted to fuck? She blinked for a few seconds, and paced around the room a little, thinking. The doll, meanwhile, didn't move. She just stood there, lightly dripping cum on her discarded skirt. After a minute or so, she stopped pacing, looked the doll square in her glazed eyes, and spoke.

“I like to know the name of my partner, and... Well, you don't _seem_ like a bad ghost... I mean, I've never actually _met_ a ghost, I've got no yardstick to...” She stopped herself with an effort. She was babbling, trying to distract herself from the sight before her eyes. It was already dominating her thoughts... Being rammed by that would... She gulped, and finished “If we're gonna do it, I want us both naked. I'm Kelly.”

“Mmmm... I can definitely oblige. And I'm Marisa. But you can call me Mari, for short.” So saying, she reached behind her back, and started undoing her corset. Kelly watched, curious, and then astounded as her breasts not only were freed... They _bounced_ as they did so. Noting the dumbfounded look, Mari smiled. “Oh, whatever I am, I was _very well_ made. Now, you said something about _both_ of us being naked?”

Kelly blinked, still distracted a little by those breasts, and that... She blinked again, and hurriedly pulled her hoodie over her head, undid her jeans and stepped out of them, and paused, her plump, full body on display “Err... Do you like what you see?” She mentally cursed herself. That didn't come out lustful _at all_ , just... Meek! But the doll's laugh brought her out of it. Those light tones.

“Ohhh, yes, I very much like what I see. But I do want to see a little more. And I want you to lie on the table for me.” She smiled, and stroked her cock just a little, milking more of that cum over the floor. “I've got a lot to let out, and the night is young.”

Kelly pulled off her panties, leaning down, her eyes fixed on that big dick, almost hypnotised. Her eyes never left it, as she reached behind her, undid her bra, and, less gracefully than the doll, relieved herself of it. And then, obediently, she lay back on the table, still not averting her gaze, and spread her legs, just a little. The doll, in response, moved closer, and closer, until she leaned over and gazed into Kelly's eyes, one hand near her head. Then she pulled back a little, and smiled. “Oh, Kelly... You're already _so wet_. What _were_ you thinking of this long, to be so moist in your darling pussy?”

Kelly blushed. And stammered. “I... It wa-” The doll placed a finger to her lips. “No, no, deep breaths. Remember it, remember what you were thinking about, because I'm not going to carry on until you _say it_.” Kelly's eyes widened. She wasn't? She... But...

“I was thinking about how good it would feel to be plugged by your big cock, Mari!” She gasped as she realised what she'd said, how vulnerable it made her feel to just _let out_ that need, and then she gasped again as one of the doll's hands, still lightly frosted with her cum, cupped one of Kelly's breasts, the other returned to near her head, and her hips... Lightly, gently, started moving forward. Along with her cock. It slid into her with ease, despite its size, and it felt...

“Aaaohgod! Sogooood!” Kelly's pussy felt full, her breast felt slick, and soon, as the doll lowered her head and closed her mouth around the other nipple, Kelly found out how well made she was as a lithe, agile tongue flicked around, covering her nipple with saliva. All this time, Mari's dick slid further, and further in, until it was deep, _so_ deep, and she started pulling it back... And all the time, it was gently oozing inside her. Kelly wondered how much Mari could cum, but all that wondering, all that thinking melted away as Mari gently thrust again, and licked, and reached down to Kelly's pussy, then back up to smear Kelly's breast with her own juices.

Mari stopped licking, and giggled again, smiling down at Kelly as she gently fucked her. “Oh, I can tell you enjoy this. I can see it in that _naughty_ face of yours. I almost wish I could show you.” Leaning further forward, pressing one of her ample breasts into Kelly's (Warm... She's so warm), she whispered in Kelly's ear. “You're moaning, and starting to drool, and I haven't even cum inside you yet.”

That was the limit. Those dirty words, the massaging of her breast, the sensation of deep fullness... They drove Kelly over the edge, and Mari held her back as she came, gasping out incoherent pleasure... And then again, as Mari giggled, and unleashed a _torrent_ inside her. “Aaa! Aaa! Ooooohfuuuuuck!” Gently, she was laid back down, with Mari still inside her, and the hands withdrew. Instead, Mari rested her elbows near Kelly's shoulders, pushed her chest onto Mari's, and cupped her head with the backs of both hands, smiling.

“Mmmm, yes, that was very nice for you, wasn't it? And it was good for me, too. Why don't you tell me about it?” Kelly was long past the point of being embarassed, and her words tumbled out.

“I've never had a cock this big, and it still felt really good, and you made me feel so dirty that I came, and, and, and...” Mari laughed, still looking down on Kelly.

“Mmmm... And I bet you want even _more_ , don't you? Because believe me, Kelly, I could fuck you _all_ _night_ if I thought you were capable of it. I _did_ say I was pent up, and even better... Dolls like me don't seem to tire. But I think you have one more round in you, and I want to see whether you're as naughty, as dirty as I think you are.” She planted her arms down, on both sides of Kelly's head, and leaned forward again, her dick sliding a little, making Kelly gasp again, as she did so. And Mari's voice was a gentle, but insistent whisper. “Tell me what you want for round two... Kelly.”

Kelly couldn't really think. She was still embroiled in sensation. So it took her a while to answer, gently dripping cum herself. By the time she did answer, it was pooling, sticking to her ass and the bottom of her legs. “Haaah... Mari... I... I want you to bend me over this table. I want you to tell me again and again what a dirty girl I am while we see if you can fit in my ass.”

Mari giggled, and there was a stronger element among the pleasantness. A hunger. “Mmmm, yes. I think we can do just that. And you _are_ a dirty girl, Kelly. Such a lovely, dirty girl, because you're _still_ dripping cum, and we've been here for a good minute while you recovered. So...” Her dick withdrew, and one hand propped her elbow, another to her chin. “Stand up, turn around, and _present yourself_ to me. Like a good, dirty girl should.”

The table, Kelly realised, was somewhat shorter than her legs, so it was easy to lay her chest on the table, her ass raised higher, and, reaching back, she gripped her ass, pulled her cheeks apart, and, timidly, looked at Mari. “Please... Please fuck me however you want, if I can take it. It feels so good...”

Mari smiled, and strode forward, her dick swaying with her hips. Kelly was, again, hypnotised by the sight, following it back and fore until it was out of sight. Mari's hands once again steadied themselves near her head, and she felt a brief brush of curly locks against the back of her neck, as Mari whispered “Mmmm, I think I'll do just that. Such a good girl deserves a nice treat, don't you think?” And then she slid inside her, and Kelly couldn't think of much at all. She remembered the tempo starting slowly, the hands sliding between her pussy and her breasts, becoming wetter all over as Mari's dick thrust into her, still comfortable, still _so good_ , as she was told over and over again that she was such a good girl, such a _dirty good girl_ , to be fucked as she was, to take _this much cum_... The tempo sped up, and she remembered less of the act, except for two things... That she came, over and over again, many times more than Mari had, clutching the edge of the table and letting out loud, shuddering moans. And Mari, leaning forward, and saying “Yes... You enjoy this so much, my darling, dirty girl. Moan as hard as you like, as hard as I'm fucking you.”

It seemed like forever, but when it was over, when Kelly lay, drooling and uncaring of this fact, still moaning gently, she gave a light whimper of protest when Mari's dick withdrew. She still wanted more, while knowing she couldn't _take_ much more. Another seeming eternity passed, and, even recovered as much as she could be, she lay there, her arms doing more work than her legs at supporting her. And Mari strode into view.

“Mmmm... Well, I suppose now is as good a time as any to tell you something else. After all, we had _so much fun_ , and I know _you_ want more, and I _certainly_ know _I_ want more. But we can only _have_ more if I tell you a little secret, and you agree to a little something.”

Kelly had, by now, recovered enough of her senses to speak, and think, so she looked up, blearily, at Mari. “What... What sort of secret? What... What agreement?” She wanted to know, she _needed_ to know how she could get more of that mind-blowing sex. Mari giggled, and there was that strong, hungry tone again. She leaned down, and looked directly with her sharp, glazed eyes, so seductively, into Kelly's lidded ones.

“The secret is that I _do_ know where I came from. I was a powerful witch, once. Ohhh, the times I had, the women I seduced. Don't believe all that nonsense about devil worship, we enjoyed sex, and we enjoyed helping women feel good in their bodies. Sometimes men, as well. But, over time, hard folk, sad folk, angry folk... And such _pent up_ folk decided they didn't _like_ what we were doing, and so... I had to run. This house has stood for a _very_ long time, Kelly, and... Well, who would look for a doll that didn't even _look_ like me?” The smile returned, and the laughter. Kelly could see now that this woman had _centuries_ of lust within her, and she was breathless. “As to the agreement, well... I know how to make you like me. You'll still feel, and you'll still think, and you can move as much as you want...” she leaned even closer “...And you'll _never get tired_. All you have to do is say you _want_ to be my toy, and you can feel this good for _as long as you want_. What do you say?”

Kelly's mind reeled. The sex was so good. _So_ good. And to have... She shook her head. What about Mika? What about... And then, she decided. The wand, Mika... They couldn't give her this. Nobody could. Only her... “Mari... I want you... To own me. To make me your toy. Please, I want to feel this good forever.”

Mari smiled. “Oh, my beautiful little toy, I'm _so_ glad you agreed! I've been looking for a new plaything for a very long time. Now... Even better for you, my darling, dirty toy... It's going to need me to fuck you one more time. And then you'll be my pretty, plump doll, to fill and cover with my cum whenever I want... And I'm going to fuck you _a lot_. And we'll _never tire_.”

Kelly gasped, and then... Mari (her owner, her mistress) strode out of view, and Kelly (good girl, dirty girl, new plaything, yes) cried out in joy and fulfillment as Mari's dick entered her. With each thrust, she could feel herself growing a little stiff, but still soft elsewhere... She looked at her hands, and they were pale, so pale... And _jointed_. Her hips felt looser, and her chest felt looser, and her legs clattered on the floor in a tattoo as she was lifted by her hips and pounded. And she could take it, take the hard, lustful fuck, orgasmically overjoyed by being owned, by being _able_ to enjoy this... And she would never tire, and she would serve her owner with cries and moans and dirty pleasure for much longer than she would have as Kelly. Now, she was Kellydoll. And she came.

And came.

And came.

_The Next Morning..._

Mika frowned as she stepped into the house. Kelly had clearly gone in, the door was wide open, but normally, Kelly would be the type to sit in the doorway, gloating. _Goddammit, Kel, if you're getting your own back on me, after winning my wand, I'll..._ Mika stopped short. She didn't actually _know_ what she'd do... But it'd be a prank, and it would make her blush, and stammer, and...

She'd been walking deeper inside, looking for Kelly, but she heard... Moaning. And, as she got closer to the source of the noise, a thick... Wet... Slapping. Mika blushed. She knew she wasn't more than FWB with Kelly, but... This would kinda take the cake. Frowning, a little angry, she pushed open the door it was coming from, and froze.

There were two dolls, one _plastered_ with semen, dripping it down her legs and ass, and one... Well, it was pretty clear where it had all come from, because the other doll was enthusiastically fucking the first with a _huge_ dick. Both were moaning lustfully, although she couldn't see the face of the one being fucked. Mika couldn't help but gasp once she processed the sight, and immediately covered her mouth with her hands.

The second doll stopped fucking. Withdrew with a wet sound, and turned around with a smile. Mika wanted to run, but for some reason... She didn't.

“Mmmm, you must be Mika. Kelly told me _aaaall_ about you. I don't suppose you brought that wand for her, did you?” Mika blinked. Not only was this super weird... Kelly was still here? But the doll wasn't looking like it was gonna fuck _her_ , so she puffed out her chest. “Tell me where she is, so I can give it to her. Also it is super weird to be talking to a doll.”

The doll laughed, a peal of merry bells. “Yes, Kelly told me that _too_. Still, Kelly's right here. And she's been thinking about you all this time. Oh, and your wand.” She gestured, and Mika... Recoiled. The first doll was still moaning, still dripping, and, as it spoke, she recognised the voice.

“Pleaaase... I want this _forever_ , Mistress...”

Stepping further into the room (the doll stood back appropriately), Mika inched round, to see that _this_ doll... She dropped her backpack with a gasp. The face, the hair were equally _covered_ in cum, but those rounded glasses, that face... That expression Mika was familiar with after a _real_ good night.

“Kelly?”

The doll tilted its head. “I woooon. I won so good, Mikaaaa.”

Mika blinked. She was a relatively fearless girl, but this was _freaking her out_. Her friend was a _sex-toy_ now?

Seemingly reading her mind, the doll spoke “Oh, she can move, when I allow her to. But most of the time, she doesn't _want_ to... She really took a liking to my cock. Still...” That merry peal, contrastingly bright to the darkness of the room, the surreal situation. “...I never said I wouldn't _share_ my toy. And you look like a girl who had some _plans_ with my newest toy.”

Mika blinked again, her mind reeling. But some of the doll's words penetrated, and she suddenly looked... Speculative. “Any time I want? And you won't do that to me unless I want it too?”

The doll smiled, and nodded. “Any time you want. We can have fun _together_ , and I won't make you a toy too unless you ask.”

Mika tapped her chin, looking between her bag, and the moaning mass that, on some level, was still her fuckbuddy. Leaning down, she looked directly at Kelly's unfocused eyes, and grinned. “Soooo, Kelly, you did win, so I'm gonna let you have my wand. Buuuuut... You did chicken out on me, fucking a nice lady like this and not sharing. So, whadddya say we say you won _and_ lost? You get that wand used on you a whole lot, and youuu get to be tied up?”

Kelly's doll eyes widened, and her smile broadened “Yesss. Tie me up. Use me. I want to be _both_ your toys...”

Mika grinned again, stood back up, and eyed the doll... Then she walked around Kelly, opened her bag, and pulled out a wand _and_ a rope. She tilted her head, at her newest fuckbuddy, and grinned. “Well, I can't say no to an offer like that when you're both down for it!”

_The Old LaMore Mansion was haunted. That much was clear. Even on the outskirts of town, people had heard the stories, and nobody went there. It was said that ghastly moans, sometimes two people, sometimes three, could be heard at all hours. Nobody wanted to live nearby, because those moans sounded so pained, so full of grief._

_What they didn't know, what they couldn't have known, was that they were sounds of joy. A joy where only one of the participants tired of it. And, after a while... None of them tired._


End file.
